


Mirror, Mirror

by hirikosaunders



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in Mello's life where he looks into mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

The mirror reflected his tear stained face . Dammit, why did this always happen? No matter what he did, how much he prepared and studied Near, without any seeming effort at all, took first. It wasn't fair! He sniffed noticing how his face was distorted as he tried to choke back the tears. He would show Near. L would pick him and then the Fucker would know what it was like.

Everything he knew was reflected behind him. It wasn't an easy choice, but he couldn't stay here. He would avenge L and prove himself. Fuck Near and his 'loser' comment.

His reflection didn't look any different. His hair was still wet from his shower and laid flat against his face. The guy had left about an hour ago, but he could still smell the son of a bitch. It was all worth it though as he looked at the crisp bills that laid on the end table. It wasn't as much as he needed, but it was a start. He smirked into the mirror as he turned to head into the other room.

He watched his reflection lick his lip. The eyeliner he wore accented his light eyes perfectly. He had used something to give a slight glow to his face, basically catch the light more which should gain him more attention. He flipped his hair back ready to start the night.

He no longer looked in the mirror. It was a talent he had mastered in the recent months. He could go throughout his whole day without seeing his reflection.

It was time. He could hear Matt's shocked intake of breath as he stared directly into the mirror for the first time since the 'incident'. No matter the outcome it was too late to turn back now.

It wasn't exactly a mirror, and it wasn't his own reflection he was focusing on as he watched Takada through the windshield. He knew the exact moment that she scribbled his name. Forty seconds. They passed far too quickly. Was this even going to be worth it? Suddenly the pain hit and he was trapped in it. Things seemed to slow down though he wasn't sure how that could be possible. He remembered people saying that you relived your life as you died, but whatever this was certainly wasn't that linear. Different moments became clearer, had a different perspective, almost as if he was just observing them rather than they belonged to him. Of course it was in one of these moments that he truly got to see the looks on Near's face after a few of his more memorable outbursts. Of course he was older now, more experienced, and he understood what those looks meant. Of course they had both been far to young to really understand. Shit, just another thing I fucked up he couldn't help but think. But it wouldn't truly be a fuck up if this worked. If it saved the younger boy's life. Of course all of that, his memories, his thoughts, even his emotions about all of it, faded to nothing. Not a peaceful nothing...just simply as if they weren't there anymore. Never had been there at all.


End file.
